


Boy in the Bubble

by Cassiduh



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Masochism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Sadism, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiduh/pseuds/Cassiduh
Summary: Steve always knew he was different but in a small town where anything outside the norm wasn't accepted he'd learned to hide behind a mask until he felt he couldn't be King Steve anymore and tried to fade into the background afraid of being seen for the freak he thinks he is, too bad Billy Hargrove who had strolled into town at the perfect time to swipe the top slot is just as fucked up as Steve just in a slightly different way and where Steve wants to keep the pieces of himself that mark him as other hidden until he can figure out a way to change them, Billy wants to revel in it. Edited first chapter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Boy in the Bubble by Alec Benjamin and Mind Games by Sickickvgive them a listen because they makes me think Harringgrove. This is an AU with no upside down in it takes place in season two I guess. There will be unhealthy relationships and coping mechanisms so be warned. Other tags and warnings will be added. A couple of things are out of sequence and naturally connections and details will not be the same because there is no upside down. I am also in no way saying that this is how people should have relationships they should always be safe sane and consensual

Steve had learned early on in life that the only real way to survive in the small town of Hawkins was to follow follow the archetypical stereotypes that existed for each gender and to shun anybody who didn't. When he'd been five or six he hadn't really understood why being different was reason enough to hate someone but as he grew older he started to grasp the implications that came with those differences and as much as he didn't think that those things were enough to make people's lives a living hell he was also almost mind numbingly afraid of the hive mind that made up the small town he lived in turning on him next. So he wore a mask that for almost the entirety of his life no-one could see past, and while that was exactly what he wanted it was also so terribly lonely.

King Steve. That had been his title for so long now and he hated it, hated what it meant. Every time he heard it made him want to rebel against everything it stood for. Made him want to offer a hand up to Jonathan Byers instead of being the one to push him down, made him want to take his mask off once and for all. He never did though and there were days where he couldn't look himself in the eye because he knew he was worse than any of the other people in that god forsaken town that believed different meant unnatural, unholy, unlovable; because under all his bravado and harsh words he was a freak too. Too afraid to let anyone see the real him unwilling to take the chance at being honest only to be turned away by everyone, because he'd rather be loved by everyone and never really be seen than to have everyone he knew turn away from him in disgust.

Nancy had been the first person he'd tried to be the real Steve with, and while she hadn't truly shunned him for the bits and pieces he'd allowed to show through the persona he wore like a second skin she did leave him breaking him even further than he had been before. He supposed in a way it was ironic that the first person he'd tried to honestly love and be loved in return left him for the boy whose life he helped make feel so hated. He'd caught them alone well after dark alone in her room together, and that had been like a punch to the gut. He'd seen how comfortable the pair had been with one another which only served to turn a spark of jealousy to a fiery inferno. Equal parts pissed and hurt Steve wanted to hurt Nancy back, so he spray painted something cruel about her where the whole town would be able to see and waited for word to spread. What he didn't expect was to regret his actions the second the can of paint dropped from his grip. He hid behind the mask of his and acted like she deserved it and even if she didn't what did that matter because it was true. Had turned to Byers and for some reason the disappointment in the other boy's eyes made Steve's breath catch in his throat so he scowled and spewed some unforgivable things about Jonathan and his family.

He'd wanted Jonathan to push back, wanted him to get angry just like he was. He'd gotten what he'd wanted in the end, after saying hurtful things about the boy's little brother who was missing. It hadn't been surprising when Byers finally snapped and threw a punch. What was surprising was the tingly pleasure pain that seemed to zap through Steve radiating from where Jonathan's fist had connected with his face. The sensation surprised a moan out of him that he hoped everyone would think was due to pain, because he sure as shit knew that it wasn't normal to enjoy being hit. Yet, the longer Jonathan continued to swing at him the better Steve felt. Each hit was like he was forgiven for the wrongs he'd done. He didn't even bother fighting back, why would he when he so clearly deserved it. He'd walked away that day knowing word would spread quick how King Steve had lost to the freak Byers. That his girl had cuckolded him for a guy that everyone had thought was queer, but the ache of the many bruises that had started to bloom had him feeling floaty and disconnected to his worries and fears in a way that was almost blissful. When he'd gotten home afterwards it was unsurprisingly empty and after a while that floaty feeling had started to fade bringing around panic now registering that there was another reason he wasn't normal. He'd spent that night crying until the rays of the sun started breaching the horizon.

While Steve resented that Jonathan had Nancy who was sweet and kind he also hoped that the fact that the pair of them were genuinely happy together meant that he could find someone to love every piece of him too someday. He'd been such a terrible person for so long, and while he was still so scared Steve made the choice to change. To be better. It had started by taking care of a group of snot nosed preteens that were perpetually in trouble, and progressed into him relinquishing his crown. He'd stopped going to parties every weekend, stopped hanging out with Carol and Tommy, and most importantly he'd quit putting other people down. He'd abdicated his throne to the utter confusion of majority of the student body of Hawkins high Steve had gone from having everyone eating out of the palm of his hand to mostly keeping to himself. Of course there were rumors circulating about the reason behind such a drastic change, but nobody really knew for sure what really happened.

Jonathan and Nancy were the only people he talked to anymore and Steve had been so grateful that Byers had forgiven him, though if Steve were honest he wouldn't have been able to do the same if he'd been in the same position. Though he supposed that was just another way he was a terrible person, another way he was inadequate. Then again he'd also enjoyed when the eldest Byers had beaten him bloody, had felt a weight that he'd grown used to lifted off his chest and for the first time in as long as he could really remember had been able to take a deep unfettered breath. It had felt good and even though it had brought him a small sense of peace it had also caused turmoil that sat heavy at the back of his throat like a scream he just couldn't let loose.

There were times after that where Steve would get an itch that he both couldn't and wouldn't scratch. An itch that had him spoiling for a fight, had him craving the feeling of fists bringing blood to the surface in satisfying purples and blues. He held back though just as frightened of these desires as he was hungry for another taste. Always conflicted in a way that kept him introspective allowed for a new arrival to go unnoticed even as his old role was being filled by a boy that was both so like him and so different. A boy who wanted to hurt where Steve wanted to be hurt.

Billy Hargrove had heard stories about king Steve but couldn't get what he'd heard and what he'd seen of the former top dog to fit. Couldn't see the boy who seemed to avoid any sort of physical contact with anyone, and who refused to talk with all but two people in the school, with the guy that had ruled the school. It was both frustrating and intriguing in an way that pissed him off the he caught sight of the pretty boy walking through the halls shoulders hunched eyes focused on the ground. It made Billy want to shove him into a locker, get up in his face just so he could see what Steve would do. Billy knew better than that though, he had to be careful. Couldn't let anyone see how much he liked the violence his new title afforded him. Couldn't be sloppy even if it was to figure out the contradiction that Steve seemed to be so he never let his eyes focus too long, never let his conversations circle around, but he couldn't seem to help his thoughts from turning to. And that just made him want to bloody paint the pretty boy in blues, purples, and reds all the more.

What really got under Billy's skin was the fact that Steve seemed to be oblivious to his existence, like he just didn't care that he'd been replaced at the top of the food chain. It made his hands clench into tight fists with the need to pin the boy down, watch as those soft brown eyes fill with tears as bruises formed like a necklace from the fingers gripping tight to Steve's neck. The picture so clear in his head it had him tilting his head back releasing a sigh of smoke curl of anticipation settling in his gut, smirk stretching out his mouth as he waited for his step sister to get her ass in gear.

When he opened his eyes the smirk on his face transformed into a feral grin. "Well, well speak of the devil." There was Harrington now, tilting his head in consideration Billy wondered what the little princess was doing at the middle school. As far as he knew Steve was an only child. Eyes sweeping the oblivious boy up and down Billy couldn't hold back from making a proper introduction taking another drag from his cigarette as his long steady strides ate up the distance between them. There was no acknowledgement to his presence and that made Billy's palm itch with the need to teach a lesson in respect. Instead Billy leaned in close to Steve's ear enjoying the startled jump that came with his voice. "What're you doin here Harrington? Got a fetish or something'?"

They hadn't been touching but Steve still scrambled to put space between them as he turned to face Billy. With a scowl on his face and fire in his eyes that made Billy want to press forward again and cage Steve against the side of his BMW Steve spat out, "Fuck you Hargrove. I'm keeping an eye on a couple of the kids so they don't get into trouble." Happy that Steve at least knew his name, part of Billy liked the fight that Steve still had but a bigger part of him wanted snuff it out and teach the other boy that he'd better watch his step and be a good boy or he'd make him regret it. So naturally he flicked his cigarette to the ground before stalking forward pleased when Steve backed himself into his car in an attempt at keeping distance between them.

"Now listen here princess, you better start showing me some fucking respect before I mark up that pretty face of yours." Steve's breath caught in his chest at the gentle drag of a fingertip against his cheek in silent threat his eyes clenched shut teeth sinking into his bottom lip as a shiver went down his spine at the phantom sensation of what he'd been longing for ever since the bruises Jonathan had given him had faded into nothingness. Billy's mouth broke out into a smarmy little grin because he thought Steve was afraid, patting the boy's cheek softly with a whispered, "Good boy."

Those words had an unexpected effect on Steve and as much as he tried he couldn't seem to suppress the small whimper that escaped causing his cheeks to go rosy as he turned his face to the side in embarrassment. Meanwhile Billy's eyes darkened at the sound, want coiling tight in his stomach attention split between the blush staining Steve's cheeks and his mouth. Swaying forward another step until their chests brushed with every inhale Billy leant his weight against one arm propped against the car as the other hand grasped Steve by the neck just under his jaw forcing the boy to turn his face back towards Billy. "Look at me pretty boy." Steve's eyes seemed to open of their own volition at the growling command and he had just a second to register the look in Billy's eyes before the moment was broken by an aggravated shout of, "Billy!"

Billy let loose an peeved sigh leaning forward to whisper in Steve's ear a promise of, "Until next time Harrington."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously go listen to the two songs I mentioned in chapter one because they relly made this idea bloom. Another suggestion is Paralyzed by NF let me know what you think because I think they will really help to grasp what I'm trying to convey in this story and I'm curious if anyone else feels the same or if it's just me I hope you like the new chapter

Steve heaved a heavy sigh as Billy made his way to his car with Max, who he hadn't known was related to the older boy and with her new relations with his pack of preteens he would have to be even more aware of his surroundings. He couldn't afford another interaction like what had just happened. When Dustin came running up to him toothless grin wide on his face just because Steve was there to pick him up from school he let out a slight laugh as he asked innocently, " Are you blushing Steve? What did you see a pretty girl or something?" Steve cleared his throat trying to ignore the sting in his chest because he knew that Dustin hadn't meant to hurt him even if the comment made the weight he always seemed to feel a little bit heavier. Huffing a fake laugh and giving a smile that he hoped passed as sincere Steve motioned for the kids to get in the car as he moved to the driver's side with what he hoped sounded confident, "Yeah Dustin, something like that."

Steve did his best to act normal as he dropped off each of the little twerps that spent the ride arguing about something to do with a campaign that he had no clue what they were talking about. As usual Dustin was the last to be dropped off and while Steve expected the kid to throw a quick thanks before running off, but instead he had the boy looking at him with a frown as the younger boy said in an unusually soft voice, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Steve. I'm sorry." Shocked Steve turned to the younger boy with wide eyes for a moment before forcing a laugh that he knew wasn't convincing. " Alright kid let's get something stiraight King Steve doesn't get his feelings hurt so dont think your special." The grin Steve was forcing fell as Dustin sighed opening his door turning back as he was closing it saying in a sad tone that made Steve panic. "You haven't been King Steve for a while. It's ok to have feelings and I'm sorry I hurt yours even though I dont know why, but I'll try and not do it again if you just tell me when I do it otherwise how am I supposed to know? I know you think I'm just a kid but you're my friend and I dont want to hurt you even on accident. I'll see you tomorrow." Steve was motionless for a few minutes after the closing of the passenger door closed, a mixture of emotions that had him torn between appreciating that Dustin knew him that well and wanted to be more aware of the things that hurt him just so he wouldn't and fear that this kid might say something even accidentally about him that would no doubt spread like wild fire and that would be a nuclear bomb that he he didn't want to hit. 

It was like he was on auto pilot as he drove to his ever empty home and found himself only a little worried that he didn't remember the drive as he entered the house that never felt like a home. After he locked the door it hit him like a tidal wave of anger and panic breath coming in short gasps as he smacked himself on the head muttering to himself "Stupid, stupid, stupid." and while the slight pain of each smack seemed to help in a way it also seemed to fully wake the part of him that had started whispering to him since Beyers had kicked the shit out of him. Now it wasn't a whisper but a shout that was telling him he needed to hurt, that it was the only thing that would lift the weight he'd been carrying for so long. So with a scream that nobody but him would hear he started to punch at his arms, legs, and chest. Raking his nails down his neck when that wasn't enough to satisfy the whatever was it was that was asking to hurt. Tears of frustration and a confused sadness fell as he let out a roar throwing a punch at the wall managing to his one of the many pointless framed pictures of a perfect family that didn't exist 

He didn't register the shattering of glass but the shouting in his head had gone quiet for the first time since the fight with Jonathan. the sting of the cuts on his fist felt soothing in a way that he knew wasn't normal and he cried even harder even though the weight on his chest had lifted if even just a little. He shouldnt want this, he shouldn't heave enjoyed how Hargrove had seemed to instinctively push all the buttons that Steve didnt even know he had and all he heard was the echo of his voice saying, "Good boy." That shouldn't have made him want Billy to grip his neck tighter than he had. To want him to leave marks for everyone to see, but god forgive him that's what he wanted what he needed and that scared the shit out of him. He would need to make sure to avoid the other boy like the plague now, when he hadn't really had to worry about anybody let alone the new King of Hawkins. With a sob he pressed his forehead to the wall for a moment feeling so confused and craving someone to show him the way because he was lost and afraid. 

Leaving the broken glass and the damaged picture Steve stumbled up the stairs to his room where he collapsed on his bed not bothereing to even take off his shoes. He curled up into a ball the bleeding hand a fascinating but distant feeling so he used his other hand to grip onto the wounds, and the pain was soothing in a way that helped to steady his breath and while the tears were still falling he felt better than he had in a long time and a part of his brain was pinging with a warning sign he pushed it away because he wanted to focus on the sigh of comfort that seemed to make him shiver with an indescribable feeling that had him craving things he knew he shouldnt just because he knew that he would feel so much better if he just gave in. He couldn't do that though, wouldn't because if he gave in he knew there would be no turning back, he would always need it and who could love somoeone like that. So he closed his eyes hping for sleep and praying for these feelings he was having to be gone. 

Of course Steve didn't know about the boy on the other side of town who was laying in bed cigarette hanging from his mouth as he thought back on earlier that day. When he'd had the former king of Hawkins surprisingly whimpering from just a little bit of praise, giving off inadvertant signals that had his instincts running wild. He had been curious about the other boy before but now Billy knew it would be an obsession until he cracked whatever code it was that made Steve Harrington tick and a small part of him whispered that even after he knew everything he would still want more. That made him angry that the other boy would have that kind of power over him even if he didn't know it. Clenched fist hit the matress giving an unsatisfied reaction from Billy who so wanted it to be the pretty boy if only just to hear something like the whimper he'd been unexpectedly given with a blush that spoke of inexperience and want. Two things he was good at exploiting at this point. 

A smile spread across his face though as he let out a cloud of smoke because he may have finally found the thing that he hadn't really known he'd been looking for. Something was telling him Steve was what he needed, and it didn't hurt the the boy was cute as fuck. He knew Hawkins had a certain mindset when it came to things like homosexuality as what tended to happen in small towns it made him think of mob mentaality, when a few loud voices seem to be enough to convince the others to join without really knowing why. That meant he'd have to be careful, but his streak of one night stands with girls since he'd been there and his status as king should be a pretty good cover, but he couldn't decide if it would more fun for him if he exposed Steve or if he would rather keep it a secret just for them. 

Humming to himself in consideration he could see the benefits of both optionss but there was something that wanted to keep the other boy all to himself didn't want to see others put marks on him, make him feel small and completely powerless. Oh that would be so fucking good, he just knew it. Could see it so clearly in his head. How Steve would give him all the control with a hand tangled in that perfect fucking hair pulling his head back to force Steve to look him in the eye so he could see every emotion that would flitter across his face, giving him all the power without even meaning to. Billy could press and mould him like clay into exactly what he wanted. It would have to be slow which made him frown because he ached for all the possibiliies that were running through his head. "You better be ready Harrington."


End file.
